


Cooking TIme

by Sighanne



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka spends some cooking time with Helena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking TIme

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for the Herstory for Heda tumblr page. 
> 
> This took so long because I suck at cooking. I have to put a huge effort on how to write this. I figured I would make one of them as bad as I am. So this comes from a bad cook. Well besides you know grilled cheese. Maybe eggs as well. I make great eggs. Hope you enjoy.

Living at the B&B makes you miss the small things. You don't get to do what you normally would in your own place. Bering was getting a little home sick and wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't one to normally let herself get to down in the dumps but lately it seemed like things were getting really slow. She wasn't used to sitting still for too long.

As she laid in her room contemplating what she could do she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Wells walked in with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. "Its been slow recently and I'm bored."

Myka sat up at the confession, "You're not the only one."

"Glad to hear it. Why don't we make a meal for everyone?"

"I don't really cook so I'm not so sure that is a good idea." Myka wasn't one to hit the kitchen for a meal. Take out and diners were the greatest inventions. Even tv dinners were better than what she could make.

Helena shook her head, "I will help you out. You find something you want to learn to cook and then I will help you cook it."

Bering was still a little skeptical but decided it was better than sitting around looking at the walls.

When Myka walked into the kitchen bags in hand she felt accomplished. Wells sent her to the store for the supplies and said she would be back soon to help start the cooking. Using her check list Myka pulled things from the bag checking off that she had all the ingredients available for the recipe.

She figured something simple would be best. Homemade toastados with red chili. Simple, easy, and sounds delicious. Once everything was out she figured she could start with something simple like cutting the vegetables. Cutting was easy just have to make sure you don't slice yourself and your good.

Helena walked in right as Myka finished chopping the tomatoes. With a smile she walked towards the warehouse agent, "Looks like you got started without me."

"Cutting is easy its the putting the right doses that make it a little more challenging." She picked up the red chili packet to read the instructions. "I mean what is a dash and a pinch? How are those actual measurements?"

Helena chuckled at the face Myka made as she read the instructions. "Don't worry I will make sure to do that part."

Helena took out a sauce pan and put some water in it to begin boiling. As she put in a little of this and a little of that Myka watched her go through the motions. Helena seemed right at home with the process. As she started to stir again she noticed that Myka was staring at her. “You should get plates out and the corn tortillas ready.”

Myka nodded then turned, “I had issues finding the hard shelled ones. Is it ok if we use the regular corn tortilla’s?"

“That should work just fine. We can soak them in the chili before we put the toppings on it."

So there was a plate for everyone stacked up next to the stove with a stack of tortillas waiting to be dipped into the chile. Helena moved to the side so Myka could do the dipping. Myra figured it was simple enough, just drop the tortilla in and take it out. So she dropped it in and went to grab it out when the heat of the chile told her barehands were not a good idea. Jumping back she shook her hand. “Damn."

Helena laughed as she went to a drawer, “You do know it was on heat right?"

“Yes but I didn’t think it would be that hot.” She washed her hand and looked at her finger and thumb.

Helena walked next to her to look at it as well, “You will be fine. Use these instead.” She held up the thongs.

“Thanks,” she grabbed them and went back to find the tortilla that had drowned into the sauce. When she removed it, it was soaked through. She placed it on a plate then handed the plate over to Helena. When the last of the dishes were put together they set the table and called everyone to dinner.

The meal wasn’t too bad. A couple of hurt digits was better than some of Myka’s other attempts to do dinner on her own. She smiled as everyone said how good it all tasted. Helena looked over at Myka with a shine in her eyes as she told everyone it was all Myka. No matter how much Myka tried to protest the comment Helena just shook her head and said that she was just there for support.

When the kitchen was clean and everyone was heading to bed the two women walked together up to their rooms. Helena grabbed Myka’s hand and stopped them in front of Myka’s room, “Thank you."

“Your the one that cooked everything. I just cut and watched.” Then held up her fingers, “Also burned myself."

Helena laughed, “You talked and made things feel a little more normal for me. Thank you Myka.” With her last words she leaned in and kissed Myka on the cheek. “You have sweet dreams.”

“You too.” Myka smiled and blushed as she watched the other woman walk away. She would have to have them do this again. She could use another goodnight kiss.


End file.
